warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DawnspiritCat
Please don't use another User's Charart as a character's life image... Secondly, ThunderClan, SkyClan, and so on have all been destroyed. The current Clans are AutumnClan, SpringClan, WinterClan, SummerClan, and SplashClan. Another "Clan" (made of Cats with powers) are The Wind Chasers. Cats can't be from RiverClan, ThunderClan, and so on, only have blood from those Clans. 17:28, March 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to have to undo your edits to Dawnspirit's page, unless Stoemstar gave you permission to claim her. You can't take a cat for your own that's not up for adoption or an NPC. You should make your own page for her, though it would have to be called Dawnspirit (TC). 17:30 Sat Mar 14 Seriously, listen to us when we tell you things, or you can get in trouble with our Admins. was not made by your and is not of your cat, so you can not use it. Understand? 17:51, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Also, please check out our Rules and History, it'll reveal that the ThunderClan and so on were destroyed wayyyy more than 8 years ago, therefore, it's impossible for Hawk to be of one of those Clans. She can only have distant relatives that had lived there. 18:24, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Hawk had been in ThunderClan before it was destroyed. Plus cats can be 8 years old so she is kind of a elder. To: -DawnSpiritCat hello hi! don't worry, i'm not here to yell at you, but i do have to tell you that you're really messing up Hawk's page? you're adding weird templates to it and things. do you want my help to fix it up? [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 19:34, March 14, 2015 (UTC) you can only have one life image per character 20:33, 03/14/2015 Help with Hawk Hi Dawn! I went ahead and cleaned up Hawk's page for you, so that the formatting is up to par. However, we have a few rules that you've violated, and I cleaned up most things, so you should be okay: we can't use images from the Warriors Wiki, including their blanks. On your cats' page, you can only have one life image, and you can only use images made specifically for your character, so taking other people's chararts and putting them on isn't alright, either. If you'd like me to make any of Hawk's images, let me know and I'd be happy to help you! Sadly, you can also only have one life image for Hawk, so let me know which one is your favorite, and I have to delete the others. If you have any further questions, let me know! 20:40, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a lot for the help! I would love you to make Chokekit a profile picture! Recent Edits The cat you created was not only inappropriate but highly immature of you and the page has been deleted. 00:28 Sun Mar 15 If you decide to recreate that cat after I have deleted it, you will be banned. This is your last warning. 00:39 Sun Mar 15 No, the history has been changed, look at Rowanstar, who used to be a ThunderClan warrior. Those clans were destroyed /over/ 15 years, probably even way more. Ask User:Rainlegs. 02:42, March 15, 2015 (UTC) When you reply to a message, leave it on their talk page so they'll see it. ThunderClan was destroyed longer ago than a cat can live, so no living cat could have been in ThunderClan. 20:33 Sun Mar 15